


061 - Van is Beyond Stereotypes Tbh

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Cute meet, F/M, Reader-Insert, body pos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “i was wondering if you could write a fanfic about van not giving a shit about those silly stereotypes and liking a girl despite her not being quite your typical long-haired goddess in a club, probably she’d have some self-steem issues too” i.e. Van falling for a short haired girl.





	061 - Van is Beyond Stereotypes Tbh

"You can't wear jeans, Y/N," Jade said for the third time. 

"But I'm comfortable in them,"

"Doesn't matter. You won't pick up in them!" She said it like it was the only purpose clothes had. Her argument was that jeans and a band shirt, combined with your short hair, made you "look gay" and therefore "no guys will want to talk to you." To say you took issue with her contention was an understatement. Firstly, you didn't go out with the goal of picking up. Yeah, you would have loved to meet someone at some point, but it wasn't a top priority. Secondly, any man that assumed sexuality based on haircut, and more than that - avoided people based on those assumptions, was just not worth the time of day. 

You sat on the floor of your bedroom and tied the laces on your Vans. Jade stood up and shook her head. You knew that she meant well. She was your best friend, she knew that your self-esteem had been on a slow but steady downward incline for a while. The cutting off of your hair was part of it. You had done it to try to feel different, and it worked. However, regardless of your view on the world, it had seemed to pigeon hole you into a stereotype. 

The stairway down into the club was walled in mirrors. Jade stopped to look at herself. She was beautiful in her skater dress. Her long hair was pulled into two messy but even buns. You looked at yourself. You were about the same height, but without your legs on display you looked shorter. Maybe you should have worn that lace crop top instead of a band shirt. Your hair was cute, though. You had curled it across your face and it kind of reminded you of Holtzmann from the Ghostbusters reboot. She was definitely gay though. 

You stood next to Jade at the bar while an opening band played. You downed a few shots and agreed on cocktails. You thought maybe holding a pink drink with an umbrella in it would soften your appearance, and as soon as you thought that you felt shame. If it were a regular night out, you would have found an excuse to go home already. However, the opening band had finished and the drum kit was being disassembled, and you were committed to live music. 

Your favourite thing about Jade was that her confidence was a little contagious. For that reason she was the best person to go to shows with. She would dance and not worry about what the band looked like, or what anyone else in the crowd was doing. She took your hand and spun you around like a ballerina. You danced together, and when a slow song played you fell into each other's arms and held on. 

"It's like our year seven dance, Y/N!" she yelled and you laughed. With your head resting on her shoulder you looked around. There were two guys leaning against a wall on the far side of the bar. One of them was watching the band, and the other was watching you and Jade. You couldn't blame him; she was stunning. 

As soon as the band finished their encore, Jade bolted to the toilets. You stood against a wall and checked your phone awkwardly. Then, someone was standing in front of you. 

"Hey," they said. You looked up. It was the guy from before, the one watching Jade. You smiled and got ready to assume your wingman role. 

"Hi!" you replied. 

"What did you think of the show?"

"Oh, they were so good! I really liked Seaside,"

"Yeah, I saw you dancing to it. You were super cute,"

"Jade, the girl I'm with, she makes anything look cute. Especially with those hair buns, right?"

The guy looked around briefly for Jade. "The girl in the dress?" he asked, and you nodded.

"Yeah. She always makes shows fun. She's just… really cool…" your speech slowed down when an unreadable smile spread across his face.

"You really love her,"

"Uh-uh. She's just-"

"Really cool?" he guessed. You nodded. "So cool I should ask for her number or something? Is that what you're suggesting?" His tone though, did not suggest he wanted her number. He sounded amused, but maybe also a little defensive.

"You could... if you wanted to? You're her type," you said. He titled his head back in interest.

"What type is that?"

"I don't know. You're tall. You've got that indie vampire thing down. Pretty eyes. Seem sweet. I don't know," you finished how you started. It always amazed you how easy it was to dish out compliments when you were speaking on behalf of someone else. The guy smiled, and you could see his pointy canine teeth.

"Vampire, is it? Huh. And, is that your type?"

You didn't really get what he meant. Jade reappeared at your side then. She looked at you looking at the guy. She stuck her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Jade,"

"Van," he introduced himself.

"Is what whose type?" she asked.

"Indie vampire. Pretty eyes. Her type," Van said. He was still waiting for you to answer the question. Jade smiled and caught on quick.

"Y/N and I have the same taste in men, Van, was it? I'm just going to get some water. BRB," she said even though 'BRB' took the same amount of syllables to say as 'be right back.' She left you alone with Van again.

"Your name is Y/N," he confirmed.

"Yeah. That's Jade,"

"I know. She's cool. You said. You're doing a good job at trying to hook us up, love, but if I wanted her number I would have spoken to her,"

"What do you want then?" you asked, genuinely confused.

"You."

You would have handed yourself over very quickly, but that was a physical impossibility. He couldn't just fold you up and put you in his pocket and take you home. You would have let him try though. Van settled for your number. He walked you to Jade at the bar and as he said goodbye he leant in and kissed your cheek. You watched him join his friend, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and disappear. You turned to Jade. She was biting her lip and her eyes were wide.

"Y/N!" she yelled. "He was a fucking babe. Like. Really, really fucking attractive!" 

"I know. I thought he came over to ask for your number,"

"No! He was very into you. Oh my god. Well, this has been the best night ever. Come on. Let's go get chips."

…

Van called the next day and asked you out on a proper date. You met him in the city a few nights later. You wore a dress, tights, and boots. His face lit up when he saw you walking over. You hugged and when he released you, he kept hold of your shoulders.

"You look different,"

"Less gay?" you interrupted. He looked confused.

"Are you gay?"

"Oh, no. I mean… Like, the other night I probably looked…" you would have finished but he still looked confused. "You didn't think I looked…"

"Gay?" Van laughed and let go of your shoulders. "I didn't really think 'bout it? Like, I don't look at people and think 'ah, this one is gay' much,"

"My hair is very short,"

"Yeah," he leant over and twirled one of your curls around his finger, "Dead cute, innit?"

You didn't want your self-esteem to be tied to the opinion of a boy, but you could feel something in you get a little warmer, happier, and assured.

The date was a mini tour of all the best record stores in the city. You loved watching Van get excited about music, and you loved the way he'd proudly introduce you to the owners of the stores. Everyone seemed to know him and love him, and if he liked you then you were loved too. When he took your hand in his and asked if you were hungry, you felt good.

As you sat across from him in a diner, you could feel him watching you as he drank his milkshake. It was impossible to ignore.

"Alright, what are you staring at?" you asked finally. He grinned.

"Do you make your hair like that, or does it naturally curl?"

"It's kind of wavy, but I curl it more,"

"I like it,"

"Thanks," you replied like it wasn't a big deal when it very much was.

"I like your face too,"

"Thanks. Anything else?"

"I don't know if this is going to sound like a bad thing, but I mean it as a good thing," he started. His grin fading a little.

"A risky compliment,"

"Yeah. But, I like your hips. Like, you got the whole hourglass thing going on. The jeans you had on the other night really showed that,"

"My mum says my hips stick out funny. Baby-bearing hips,"

"I want babies," he replied immediately, his grin back and it was more mischievous than before. He started to sip his milkshake again, and you shook your head at him.

"You're fucking ridiculous," you told him and he shrugged.

He walked you to your stop and waited for the bus with you. You leant against a wall hand in hand. You didn't speak, and the silence was comfortable. When your bus appeared from around the corner down the street you pushed off from the bricks. Van stood tall too. He told you that he'd call you, and you said you'd like that. As the bus pulled up and people started to get on, Van licked his lips. You smiled and went to walk away. He pulled you back and held your face in his hands. He kissed you quickly then let you go. You nodded weirdly instead of saying anything useful, such as goodbye. You sat down on the bus and watched Van through the window. He was smiling to himself, then he looked up and waved. You waved back.

When you got home you called Jade. She wanted to know everything, and you wanted to tell her all about the gentle indie vampire kid that thought your hair and your hips were perfect, and who smiled to himself when he got to kiss you.


End file.
